Pokta
by Prominensa
Summary: Sebab Sakura tak pernah sadar, ada Sasuke yang melarut mala di hidupnya. #EventBDaySSNGt2


**Pokta**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event #EventBdaySSNGt2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((Sedia KBBI sebelum membaca, ya!))**

 **Prompt #8**

 _Sebab Sakura tak pernah sadar, ada Sasuke yang melarut mala di hidupnya._

Haruno Sakura merasa afeksinya dikhianati seseorang. Enam bulan yang lalu, ia gagal menikah dengan seorang pria; yang sering ia elu-elukan seperti dewa yang turun dari suralaya. Namun, remuk sudah hati, pikiran, dan kepercayaan Sakura. Ia memilih berhenti mengejar atau dikejar, agar tak ada lagi remuk rengsa di hidupnya.

"Kopinya pahit?"

Suara serak seseorang, membuat Sakura menatap netra hitam pegam pemiliknya. Sakura tersenyum manis; melebihi gula di dapur, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi pria di sampingnya.

"Kopi memang pahit, 'kan?"

"Pahit sampai ke hati dan mulutmu."

Sakura tersenyum hingga terlihat giginya yang terlihat persih. Sesekali, ia juga memukul dada bidang pria yang ia kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang 'pahit'." Sakura mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari mulut. "Jadi, sudah kebal." Dan ia tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Di luar, awan-awan yang menggantung tak lagi berwarna putih. Matahari pun seperti ketakutan tak berani menampakkan diri, dan sebagai gantinya, awan abu-abu mendominasi kanvas biru yang beberapa jam lalu terlihat sangat menarik.

Beberapa kali terdengar degum degam guntur membuat Sakura sedikit panik. Bukan karena takut guntur, _bukan_. Sakura tak pernah takut dengan hal itu, tetapi suara di luar memang membuat Sakura seolah berlayar, ke memori ketika terhujam lubang patah hati.

Dari sudut mata Sasuke, ia melihat roman muka Sakura yang sedikit memucat. Ia terkikik dan berinisiatif menggodanya. Walau ia menakar, Sakura pasti akan marah jika digoda.

"Jangan pingsan di rumahku, Sakura." Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Aku malas mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Sakura mengangkat cangkir porselen miliknya. Ia mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan memilih bertanya dalam hati, ' _kenapa kopiku tidak habis-habis, ya?_ '

Dan Sasuke kecewa, ketika ia mendapati Sakura memilih menyeruput kopi pahit daripada godaannya. Apa kopi pahit itu lebih menarik darinya?

 _Menyebalkan._

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan meregangkan otot-otot pinggangnya. Sesekali ia melirik sahabat masa kecilnya itu dan tersenyum tipis. _Sangat_ tipis.

"Aku numpang tidur di sofa sebentar, ya." Sakura menguap.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Dari kejauhan ia melihat, Sakura sudah membaringkan tubuh di atas sofa dengan malas.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kondisi cuaca di luar sana tak memungkinkan untuk mengantar pulang Sakura. Apalagi Sasuke hanya mempunyai kendaraan bermotor saja, bukan mobil ataupun bus mini. Ia tak sekaya itu. Meskipun ia bisa membeli rumah secara kredit—tentunya.

"Kamu ingin mie rebus? Siapa tahu mulutmu masih terasa pahit," teriak Sasuke dari arah dapur.

"Boleh. Kalau bisa kasih cabe yang banyak," jawab Sakura sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke segera merebus air dalam panci. Ia menyalakan kompor dan mulai memasak mie untuk porsi berdua. Ada telur, cabe rawit, dan sedikit sayuran siap ia masukkan ke dalam panci saat mendidih. Butuh waktu tidak lebih dari 30 menit saja, dan mie rebus ekstra cabe rawit, sudah siap untuk disajikan.

Sakura langsung mendudukkan diri, kala aroma sedap mie rebus menguar dan masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Ia tidak sabar ingin menyantap masakan sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat lezat dan menggugah selera.

Keduanya pun duduk di sofa, bersisian, dan dengan bibir mengerucut meniup kuah mie rebus. Dan saat itulah, konversasi pun dimulai lebih serius. Sasuke yang sudah sedari tadi memendamnya, tak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Roman muka Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Netra hijau itu mengintimidasi netra hitam Sasuke, dan membuat pria 28 tahun itu meneguk ludahnya cepat. Ia merasa dikuliti.

Sasuke tahu, apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Sakura pasti adalah topik sensitif sepanjang sejarah hidup Sakura. Seolah tidak inigin terpelus di tempat yang sama, Sakura masih ingin menjadi wanita langgas karena trauma.

"Kamu sudah tidak sakit lagi, 'kan?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

"Aku bukan robot. Hatiku bukan mesin. Mesin saja bisa rusak dan karatan. Jadi aku juga ... masih sakit hati," jelas Sakura, sedikit tak acuh. "Nonsens kalau aku enggak sakit hati. Rasanya sudah seperti korosif."

Sakura menggebu-gebu seolah ingin mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Namun, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria ini—Sasuke.

"Selalu ada aku, Sakura. Aku enggak akan meninggalkan kamu," gumam Sasuke.

"Kamu terlalu banyak kasih cabe di mie aku, ya?" Sakura terisak. "Aku jadi ingin nangis."

Hujan yang terlihat sangat deras mulai membasahi bentala. Suaranya berisik, membuat Sasuke menuli beberapa saat di awal. Meski begitu, ia masih mendengar isak tangis Sakura yang sebenarnya lebih keras dari suara petus di luar sana.

Dalam hati, Sasuke menyesali ucapannya yang membuat Sakura mengeluarkan hujan di dalam rumahnya. Akan tetapi, bagi Sasuke ini jauh lebih baik daripada Sakura menahan semuanya sendirian.

"Kamu terlalu lama memendamnya, Sakura. Dan kamu harus melangkah ke depan—"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang asyik memainkan mie di dalam mangkuk. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan mulai menunggu penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"—dari dulu aku mau bilang, 'Aku suka kamu', tapi selalu terlambat." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dengan lembut, ia memindahkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. "Tapi kamu terlalu larut dalam kesakitanmu sendiri. Padahal ada orang lain yang ingin menolongmu."

"Tapi, kita sahabat, 'kan?"

"Dan sahabat bisa jadi cinta. Ah, salah. Aku yang jatuh cinta—bukan kamu."

Selalu bersama, tetapi Sakura tak pernah menganggap. Begitulah rasa pahit yang selama ini dipendam Sasuke. Tak pernah ada obatnya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia selalu punya. Penawar dari segala hal rasa pahit yang ia rasa. Tentu saja, dari Sasuke.

"Beri aku waktu, Sasuke. Jatuh cinta itu tak semudah menelan ludah. Aku tidak ingin ... menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai."

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku tidak sedang melamar kamu, loh. Kamu terlalu percaya diri."

Sakura baru sadar jika pikirannya terlalu jauh menebak apa yang Sasuke ucap. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke tertawa puas, dan Sakura merona hebat.

"Hey, Sakura! Tahun 2019, ganti status, yuk."

Seringai rubah muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sakura pun lekas menjawab, " _Ok_ , saya tidak takut."

Mereka pun tertawa kencang, melebihi berisiknya bunyi hujan di luar sana.

 **A/n:**

 **Sebelumnya maaf jikalau ceritanya absurd. Saya sedang mengalami WB dan sangat sulit bisa menulis dengan words yang lebih dari 500. Jadi ini sih nulis aja tanpa mikirin ini saya berjuang, siapa** **tahu dengan ikut event akan menghilangkan hal itu. Ya, minta doanya saja ya, teman-teman.**

 _ **Song: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**_

 **Musim semi, 28 Maret 2019**

Decak kagum para undangan membuat Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. _Background music_ yang dimainkan oleh sebuah group orkestra adalah salah satu lagu favorit Sakura.

Sakura dengan rambut digelung apik berjalan perlahan menuju pendeta. Gaun putih dengan _design_ seperti ekor duyung itu, seolah menyapu karpet merah yang ia lewati. Tidak banyak aksesori yang menempel di tubuhnya. Meski demikian, wajah ayu Sakura tak bisa disamarkan. Ia cantik secara alami.

Seikat bunga _baby's breath_ digenggam Sakura dengan sangat erat. Tampak sekali jika ia merasa gugup dengan acara sakral hari ini. Perona di kedua sisi pipinya terlihat semakin berwarna merah, kala ia menatap netra jelaga Sasuke yang terlihat berbinarseperti banyak bintang.

Sakura tersenyum, _tersenyum_ manis sekali, karena hari ini sempurna. Menikah dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang selama ini adalah rasa manis dalam kehidupan pahit Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjadi penyelamat dari segala mala yang menimpanya.

Gagal menikah di waktu itu, mengantarkannya kepada yang terkasih—Uchiha Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura; yang dilapisi lipstik dengan warna merah cerah itu, melengkung ke atas dengan sangat manis. Beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan mengubah takdirnya menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, istri dari pemilik surai hitam seperti malam, tetapi tak ada bintang yang bersarang.

Dengan miliaran kupu-kupu di perutnya, Sasuke ikut tersenyum menyambut pendamping hidupnya, Uchiha Sakura.

"Sakura, _happy_ _bornday_."

" _Thanks for your gift,_ Sasuke. _I love you_."

 **[End]**

 **A/n (2):**

 **Thanks buat uchihamelia atas rekomendasi lagunya.**

 **Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari author via ni.**

 **Dan tidak ada konspirasi apa-apa di sini :))))**


End file.
